


Once Your Mine, There's No Going Back

by flickawhip



Series: Sienna | Allysin Kay Imagines [2]
Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sienna's possessive even when sleepy...





	Once Your Mine, There's No Going Back

\- “Sienna...”  
\- You wake up to her curled around you  
\- She’s softer when she’s asleep  
\- Still possessive  
\- “Sienna....”  
\- You shake her awake gently  
\- She groans  
\- Almost glares at you  
\- “What exactly am I to you?”  
\- You’ve been wondering for months  
\- Now you ask  
\- “Mine.”  
\- It’s a one-word answer  
\- “Not good enough...”  
\- Sienna groans softly  
\- “You. Are. Mine.”  
\- She speaks slightly grumpily  
\- “My woman...”  
\- You frown  
\- About to ask a question  
\- She silences you with a kiss  
\- “Later... sleep now.”  
\- You sigh  
\- Roll your eyes a little  
\- “Fine...”  
\- She smirks  
\- Nestles closer  
\- “Good girl...”


End file.
